Bloody Supper
' The Bloody Supper' was a disasterous moment in the history of the Kingdom of Lucerne, and the members of House Lovie. The Bloody Supper led to the deaths of dozens of nobles within the kingdom, and the heir to the throne of Lucerne in the form of William Lovie II., and on top of this the death of Klaranax led to the departure of the Dragons from the service of the Lucernians. The events of the Bloody supper started far before the actual murders of the supper, and really begin the moment John Lovie was ambushed by Orcs while near Tree Hill and begin to fall under the sway of Sauron. This control led him to believe that his brother was a monster that needed to be killed, and this led him to plan a "faux" celebration for his brother who was returning from Arnor. As they ate John had poisoned the food and drink of William Lovie but so strong was the young prince that the poison had no effect on him. When this became clear John Lovie charged him and stabbed him repeadetly until dead, and then soldiers loyal to him finished the murders as they killed everyone assembled that wasn't a loyalist. Following this Klaranax arrived on the scene but despite its skill it to was killed by the blind rage of John Lovie. Background Fall of John Lovie While William II. left for the War in Arnor, and his father was become sick, John was left to the basic day to day running of the Kingdom. John at this point was happy for his brother's sucess and the two had honestly wanted to rule the Kingdom as a pair, and through this would gain the greatest from each of their strengths. This all changed the moment John Lovie went on a patrol to Tree Hill. While on this patrol he was ambushed by Orcs from Mordor, and his entire gaurd was killed. He was left alone in the field lying dead amongst his friends with nothing but his armor, and a palantir. When John woke up he found the palantir on his stomach and nearly immediatly became obsessed with what it was. He returned to Lucerne alone after walking alone in the valley for weeks as a valley wide search went out attempting to find him. "The man showed up at Tree Hill covered in blood and carrying that magical black orb. I told him he shouldn't touch it, but the crazy look he got in his eye told me not to say that again." -Earl Scott Prelude In a fit of madness, John could no longer accept how popular William was becoming. He was told almost daily by Sauron that William planned to kill him. This constant whispering in his ear allowed the darker side of John to completely take over. He fashioned himself a quick acting poison, and then he invited William to a dinner honoring his feats during the War in Arnor. The Massacre Main Article : Bloody Supper With the return of much of the upper echolons of the Lucernian Kingdom, and the heir to the throne in William Lovie II. the Kingdom was awash with the proudness they felt for the young Prince and his army. All of this love was too much for John and instead of moving closer to sanity he lost it completely. At this point the whispering of Sauron had taken control of everything within John Lovie, and he was completely lost to madness. Gathering his supporters including many men that had been sent to Lucerne by Sauron from Taraban and Umbar he gathered them in the Keep of Lucerne. The days that passed were chaotic as William Lovie II. was warned by many that his brother was planning to kill him, but he refused to believe this, and would gather his own suporters more to appease them then to make himself feel safer. With their father finally succumbing to death a funeral was held over the course of several days delaying John's planned murder. The funeral itself was attended by every important member of the Kingdom, and John was noticeably absent as he continued to plot the murder of his brother. With the crowning of William Lovie II. only days away John Lovie knew the moment was now for him to act and finally destroy the monster he had been corupted into believing existed within his brother. Using Magi, and poisons brought from Taraban, and Umbar servents he fashioned himself a quick acting poison, and then he invited William to a dinner honoring his feats during the War in Arnor, and to celebrate his incoming Kingship. William went to the dinner again because he mistakingly believed that he was protected by the guest's right, and the large number of nobles loyal to him would make sure that nothing happened to him. As he travelled to the dinner though he would speak with his dragon Klaranax of whom begged him not to go, and warned him of the dangers, but despite this happening and many of his closest allies warning him he did not ignore the dinner. When the dinner started John was on his best behavior and this led to joking between the two brothers that shocked everyone who had seen John lately. As the dinner progressed John slipped the poison into William's drink and It's said that so strong in power was William that the poison had no effect on him. When John saw that the poison wasn't killing him he broke into madness and charged at William with his dagger before stabbing him over and over again. The assembled nobles were in shock, and then like nothing had happened John pushed William's body to the ground and walked back to his seat covered in blood and continued eating. Following this death, the assembled members of John Lovie's loyalists began attacking the undefended nobles assembled. The ensueing massacre would be almost complete and was a devestating moment, but continued violence would erupt in the streets of Lucerne as the camped wives and children of the guested nobles were rounded up and treated to all manners of violence and chaos. When William died Klaranax felt his death and would smash his way out of the binds that had been set on him by John Lovie's men and flew through the roof of the dining hall landing right infront of John. The two fought for what many describe as hours, until eventually John's magical powers which were being aided by Sauron killed Klaranax. Category:History of Lucerne Category:History of House Lovie Category:Historical Events